


The King's Heart

by Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Slytherins, Protectiveness, Slytherin Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George/pseuds/Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George
Summary: When Harry touches the necklace in his godfathers vault, he did it on accident.He was in the middle of putting heirlooms and all the coins in the vault into a bottomless bag to transfer into his main potter vaults when his fingers skim over a dull silver necklace. At first Harry thought nothing of it.When Harry two minutes later finds himself in the era of Tom's 7th year, stranded with a bottomless bag filled with coins and duplicates of the current blacks heirlooms. He considers that the dull necklace might not be as dull as he thought.(Hello readers or browsers! So this is my first fan fic and that usually tells everyone how good it's gonna be, lol. So bare with me when I struggle with getting thoughts down on paper.I won't always catch small mistakes or even some big mistakes and would absolutely love to have people's imput and opinions to help me better the story and my writing :)(* Important note*  As the story progresses I will probably go back and change some things in previous chapters to better fit the storyline, mostly things that the story could do without or add more details to places that are lacking.  Okay thats all, thank you for reading. bye potatoes!!)





	1. The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you muggles..jk I know you're all magical beings even the squibs.
> 
> I will try to get back to this and hopefully continue it, but I didn't get a C in writing for nothing lol. This will be my first fic and should not be taken seriously.  
Okay bye you little potatoes!!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter....Tom does...

_ **~Queen of Slytherin~ ** _

_The Queen of slytherin is considered the heart of their King and is undeniably the most important person in the slytherins court and will be protected by the whole court. The Queen is also considered the most influential member of the court being able to sway their Kings thoughts on certain decisions and calm the Kings rage during stressful situations. Which is why deciding on a Queen is so important._

_ **~Deciding on a Queen~** _

_ When the King of slytherin sets his eyes on a potential partner. He will alert the inner court of his decision and to get their input or thoughts on the subject. _

_After this meeting is held and if the King decides to pursue his intended, he will inform the rest of the court. From there they will all vote for or against the potential Queen. _

_If the court is in favor of this decision they will make the first contact with the potential Queen by orchestrating three secret tests to determine the possible Queen's intelligence, composure and ability to protect any one under their future ruling. _

_If the potential Queen passes the three tests then it will be up to the King to seduce the intended Queen into a relationship._

_ While the King does this the court will be scaring away any possible suitors that will divert the intended Queens attention away from their King and will attempt to befriend the intended Queen to build a foundation of trust between the court and the future Queen. _

_After these relationships are solidly formed the King and the court will slowly start postioning their Queen into their rightful place as ruler and will help the Queen adjust to their new duties._

_ ** ~Important Note~** _

_ The Queen must be unaware of these things happening and as a final test have to figure it out on their own to determine if their cleverness is befitting of a slytherin. _

** _A Queen builds an empire on the head stones of enemies._ **


	2. The boy who lives and lives and lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry figures out he's not dead.  
Just lost in time which he supposes might as well be the same thing.

When Harry hits the solid ground, he lays face first in the dirt and thinks of all that he has done to bring this type of fuckery into his life.

At this point all he knows is that maybe the Goblins didn't fully forgive him and didn't take all the cursed or harmful objects out of the blacks main vaults as he requested. One last revenge plot to end all revenge plots Harry supposed.

When Harry finally finished recounting all the regrets of his life and is now prepared to face death for the third time. He looks up fully expecting the shocking whiteness of the afterlife train station, he's confused to see the greenness of trees and grass.

After he apparated to several places and houses that apparently dont exist anymore, Harry confirms his fears of not being in the right time. When He finally stops its in front of a field of grass that would one day be Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harry hopes that he might be in his parents time, but those thoughts where crushed, when a shiny brand new car that Harry only remembers seeing in old black and white films drives down a dirt road a couple yards away and disappears in a cloud of dust.

His thoughts went haywire but one thought left his mouth

"fuck".

~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going to Gringotts and not being instantly flocked with spear weilding Goblins was nice, sorting out everything else was not.

After taking an inheritance test that Hermione was always nagging him to take and setting up a new bank account to which he unloaded all of the heirlooms and coins taking out of his bag.

Finally after hours of signing and talking to multiple different Goblins the newly deemed Harridan James Peverell exits the famous bank with several appointments for the next week to settle affairs and a bottomless drawstring bag connected to his vault that converts to any type of currency he wants.

Harry rents a room in the oddly clean Leaky Cauldron and after checking in, Harry heads out into Diagon ally to quickly rent a messager owl to contact Gringotts.

After he's done with everything, he lays down in bed and finally breaks down laughing at the irony of his life falling asleep with tears in his eyes.


	3. Harry shops and finds an answer to a famous question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry kinda creates a back story, but it's mostly made for him.

After getting out of bed and quickly sending out a note with the rented barn owl to confirm his appointment with Gringotts at noon, Harry started to get ready.

Having to wear the same clothes as yesterday Harry quickly transfigured his grey over sized shirt into a more traditional black robe with a white button down shirt underneath he also transfigures his ripped jeans into simple black slacks.

Checking the time with a quick tempus Harry determines that he has a few hours to spare before his meeting and decides to start shopping for some needed things.

Grabbing the drawstring bag off the nightstand and placed his wand into his pocket he swiftly heads out the door and down to the leaky Cauldron sitting area. Once there he encounters a eerily similar sight almost identical to his first time entering the pub except the clothes fit the new time better. There was old witches bickering at each other, lonely wizards drinking or reading, people walking in and out without pausing, but what Harry found surprising was also the best part, No one cared for a young boy observing them and harry found that truly wonderful.

It filled Harry with excitment and with this excitement there was also a new found relief of not being watched, judged or even attacked by the last few die hard supporters of Voldemort that escaped thier fate of Azkaban. It was freeing as it was strange, wonderful but strange.

After basking in the feeling of normalcy for awhile, Harry slowly walks to the back and taps the bricks and enters Diagon alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the trunk stop, Harry was hit with the feeling of wards sliding over him the magic weaving around him to determine if he meant any harm to the shop, the process only took a moment and after it was done the wards slowly went back to being dormant.

After pausing for a second at the odd feeling he considers the reason for the wards and came to the conclusion that Grindelwald was still wreaking havoc on the wizarding world and was at this time rumored to start invading small businesses in the magical British to slowly undermine the ministry without its knowledge.

Pushing that interesting thought into the back of his mind to dwell on later, He walks further into the shop in search of the owner, but didn't travel far until he was approached by a short stout older woman with kind eyes and a jolly smile expecting to hear a more higher pitched voice Harry was slightly taken aback when her voice was much rougher and lower than he would assume.

"Hello darling, how can I help you today?" She greeted when she finally reached him smiling all the way.

Smiling awkwardly back at her, Harry softy greeted her with blushing cheeks "Morning ma'am, Im hoping to find a standard three compartment trunk with a slightly larger library then normal, if you have any in stock I would be grateful to get it off your hands"

She giggled lowly and her round cheeks reddened "Of course we have those in stock, you charmer. Follow me...?"

"Harridan Peverell"

"Pe...Peverell you say?" Steps faltering they stopped all together as she turned to look him in the eye with a stern face.

"Yes?" As if noticing what she was doing she quickly changed her expression back to smiling and started walking again.

"Oh don't worry dear, I just never imagined that any one held that name, anyway my name is Dorthy Binns" She casually throws out as they continued the walk to the intended trunks, now Harry was the one to falter this time, Harry imaging his history professor trying to find any similarities.

"Binns?"

"Why yes, I suppose you go to hogwarts and are one of my brothers students?"

"Oh no, Not yet I just arrived in england and plan to finish my education at hogwarts and saw the name somewhere."

"Ah,... Grindelwald?" The sentence was said with pity lacing every syllable.

Quickly thinking about the convenience of the newly found story he instantly latched on to the opportunity "yes, ma'am"

"Oh, you poor dear!" and before Harry could react he was engulfed in a death hold this woman probably thought was a hug, and finally harry had the answer to how Professor Binns died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~

After Harry was done shopping, he had just enough time to organize his newly bought clothes, books, parchment, ink, quills and other essentials into his trunk and grab a quick bite down in the pub before heading out to his appointment.


	4. Regretting life one chapter at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out who he's related to.  
And he's horrified.
> 
> And...  
I got trapped in a research binge and kept finding more information I could add and then I went down a rabbit hole and now I know how Gringotts was founded.
> 
> And also that the Selwyn family that everyone likes to make Harry lord of, is actually claimed by the Umbridge family...meaning Harry would be related to..she who is a b*tch. But that's enough about me, on with the story!
> 
> Side note: The family I will mention in this chapter is actually related to those people and when I saw that I just had to.  
Because I love to see Harry slowly regret life one chapter at a time.
> 
> Okay, bye potatoes!!

The first meeting with Gringotts was mostly unplanned and was more focused on finding a new name for Harry, he was also convinced by Kilnor the Goblin he was working with to quickly settled some simple affairs connected to the Peverell account, which led to taking an in depth inheritance test that would be processed and ready look over by the next meeting. After all of that was done Harry, as an afterthought also created a side account specifically for the Black heirlooms and coins Harry brought over until he can figure out what exactly he would do with it all.  
  
The second meeting Harry suspects was going to cover a wider range of topics and dive deeper into the inheritance test to fully discuss the results once they were finished processing them.  
  
When Harry does enter Gringotts it's with very little fanfare or anything note worthy, not dwelling long in the entrance Harry swiftly makes his way to the far side of the grand marble hall Gringotts looked the same as always with Hundreds of Goblins working behind a long counter on both sides of the hall, busy writing on parchment, counting coins, examining precious rubies or glowing stones through tiny old fashioned monocular or talking to the large amount of magical folk that seemed to never end. Many doors sat behind these Goblin leading out of the hall, and even more goblins were exiting and entering the hall some Goblins had magical folk trailing after them taking them to what Harry guesses are their vaults or appointments.  
  
Not one to let his nerves get the best of him, he plasters a mask of indifference onto his face and acts as if the hordes of people around him didn't put him on edge or make him want to Apparate the heck out of there, but Harry continues on his way to the head Goblin to check in for his scheduled meeting without any of his steps faltering even as his nerves go haywire.  
  
  
While Harry believes that his entrance was without notice that wasn'ttrue because People were noticing the young man making his way to the head Goblins desk without an once of emotion on his striking face, his movements elegant as he weaves around people without slowing or stopping on his mission to reach the head Goblin, his black robes swaying with his motions drew attention better than a stampede of angry blast-ended skrewts.  
  
The huge lobby of the bank was quick to quiet down as Goblins and humans alike stopped what they were doing to stare at the enthralling beauty making his way across the large room.  
  
And Harry in his years of being the focus of everyones watchful eyes doesn't even notice as every single person in Gringotts watched him make his way down the hall. If Harry would have noticed the watchful eyes he might of thought it strange that even in a world that didn't perceive him to be a hero would still be inclined to stare.  
  
When Harry finally reached the sneering head Goblin, he thought that his short travel was uneventful, unaware of the eyes glued to his form as the magical folk around him tried to figure out what business the young man had with the head Goblin. Every single one of them were curious, so curious in fact that some less than stellar magical folk even cast a hearing enhancement spell to catch every word of the transaction between Harry and the head Goblin.  
  
"Hello sir, I'm here for my appointment that Kilnor scheduled" Harry's voice was smooth, his voice never wavering with his hidden anxiety.  
  
The Goblin only raised a brow in some form of shock at the politeness and seemed to change his sneer to more of a disgruntled look and roughly asked for a Name.  
  
"Lord Harridan James Peverell" multiple shocked gasps where heard throughout the grand hall and one wizard even dropped his coins in shock, the harsh sounds of the coins hitting the marble floors shattered the heavy silence and spurred everyone into motion, People rushed out to share the news and others started arguing if it was true, while others just stood in shock. Of couse Harry never noticed any of this, being so wrapped up in thoughts of the impending meeting.  
  
"Ah yes Lord Peverell, you will be going straight through those doors to my left for you're meeting, and best to go only there if I was you, we hate for new stains to end up on the rugs again." The Goblin ended his words with a smile that looked more like a shark than Harry was comfortable with.  
  
Harry sensing an opportunity to escape the sinister grin, quickly strides to the elaborate double doors with gold carvings of Goblin wars. Entering a dimly lit stoned hallway that was lined with an off white rug, he was confronted by two doors. On the left side was a plain wooden door while the right side had a more fancy looking door covered in the same carvings as the ones out in the hall. Taking a risky chance Harry decides that the fancy door may be the best bet.  
  
Whatever Harry was expecting, it wasn't a cozy looking windowless room with stone walls and a gray carpeted floor. Filing cabinet's and bookcases covered one side of the room, while the opposite wall had a fireplace right by a desk that was covered in parchment, the desk was made out of dark red wood with a pair of identical wooden chairs placed close together that Harry deduced was meant for the customers the Goblin met with. On the other side of the desk has a more comfy looking chair for the owner of the office.  
  
Nervously making his way to the chairs Harry carefully sits down not wanting to disturb any of the piles of parchment threatening to fall at the slightest rush of air.  
  
With that thought in mind anyone would yelp when a blinding light and a harsh pop broke the calm of the room, when the white spots finally cleared from his eyes, Harry focused on the parchment that came with the flash. On the parchment In clear slanted writing read  
  
_Lord Harridan James Peverell, _  
_ On the parchment attached to this is a detailed Inheritance test, that we will be discussing further during this meeting._  
  
_ I will be with you shortly after I finish gathering information needed to have an in depth discussion of the results._  
  
_ Head of the Peverell Accounts _  
_ \- Alkor_  
  
Harry with excitement racing through his body quickly flipped to the second parchment and started reading his inheritance test, hands shaking with a mixture of nerves and excitement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_~INHERITANCE TEST RESULTS FOR~_  
  
_ ................**Harry James Potter**......................._  
_ *This name is in the process of being changed and will be permanently replaced in 15 days time if no other changes are made~_  
  
_ ............**Harridan James Peverell**.................._  
  
_ Test Administered by: Kilnor_  
  
_** Parental Mother:** Lilly Anne Potter Nee Evans_  
_ * Deceased_  
_** Parental Father:** James Fleamont Potter_  
_* Deceased_  
_** Godfather:** Sirius Orion Black_  
_* Deceased_  
_** Godmother:** Alice Renae Longbottom Nee Shafiq _  
_ *Permanent ward of St. Mungo's Hospital_  
  
  
  
_** Date of birth:** July 31, 1980_  
_ *Magically de-aged by unknown means by one year physically._  
  
  
  
**_ Possible Lordships through blood_**  
_** Lord Potter**: Fathers side _  
_** Lord Peverell:** Fathers side_  
_** Lord Urquart:** Mother side_  
  
**_ Possible Lordships through other__ means_**

** _Lord black:_ **

**_ *_**_Through Lord Blacks instructions after his death._  
  
  
**_ Available Lordships _**  
**_ Lord Peverell_**  
_ *Relatives through Peverell are any living_  
_ Potters_  
**_ Lord Urquart_**  
_ *Relatives through Urquart are any living McGonagall and, by extension, the Rosses. _  
  
_** Property's through available Lordships are as followed** _  
  
_ Peverell manor _  
_ Peverell cottage _  
_ Urquart manor_  
  
**_ Account holdings through available Lordships _**  
  
_** Peverell Account:** _  
_ 319,995 Galleons _  
_ 56,128 knuts_  
_ 234 sickles _  
_ 56 heirlooms_  
_ 789 Valuables_  
  
_ Urquart Account :_  
_ 199,513 Galleons_  
_ 31,567 knuts _  
_ 45,809 sickles _  
_ 23 heirlooms _  
_ 132 Valuables_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry is related to Professor McGonagall.  
He. Was. Related. To. His. Professor.  
And Harry promptly shoved that thought to the deepest, darkest part of his mind to dwell on never.  
  
And on that note his saving grace came in the form of the door opening and emitting a sharply dressed Goblin that Harry assumes to be Alkor his account manager. The Goblin made his way around the desk and sat in the chair opposite of Harry's, connecting eyes with Harry the Goblin started speaking.  
  
"Greeting Lord Peverell- Urquart, I am Alkor head of the Peverell accounts and as to not waste our time going back and forth I will also be taking over as head of the Require accounts."  
  
The Goblin continued speaking, his demeanor all business.  
"Now let's begin with the Peverell accounts..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Alkor gave a general run down of the accounts and properties, he moved on to talking about how much interest was accumulated over the centuries and how Harry could increase his wealth by investing, creating businesses or betting.  
  
And Harry was struck by the sudden idea of betting on quidditch, recalling some of the most famous wins that Ron always gushed about happening during this time period. Harry was quick to ask about up coming quidditch games and after hearing a short list of the next six months worth of games, he decided to place two bets on the ones he knew for certain would bring in money. After that they moved on to other small things that needed to be approved or fixed.  
  
When they reach finally reached the part about his age, Alkor pauses in his rustling of parchment to reread the words under his birth again. Raising both eyebrows he looks at Harry with curiosity lingering in his eyes.  
  
"I assume lord Peverell-Urquart that the deaging wasn't intentional nor was the time traveling?"  
  
The Unexpected question sends Harry reeling for a believable lie that would ease any suspicions that Alkor has, but quickly comes to the conclusion that telling the truth may be for the best and would be easier to explain now, rather than later when Harry starts betting without losing over and over.  
  
And now with a plan in mind just replies with  
  
"You assumed correctly Alkor."  
  
And so begins the tale of Harry's time traveling misadventure which leads to Harry's life story of always wanting to be normal but having to be a leader of so many at such a young age (Harry wisely left out the part of stealing one of Gringo's dragons, he may have died a couple of times but he didn't have a death wish) and finally after everything he could possibly think of was covered Alkor had just one question.  
  
  
  
  
"And what exactly do you want, now that you have a second chance, Lord Peverell - Urquart?" Alkor asks with out any type of emotion to give away exactly how Harry's story effected him.

And at first he was going to say something along the lines of stopping the war, but...  
  
What did he want? What did Harry want? He wanted...  
  
He wanted to be great on his own, not because of his parents sacrifice, but he's always wanted that.  
  
He wanted...  
  
What he truly wants is a chance to learn whatever he can without the lingering stress of war.  
  
He wants to understand the magical world without having to pick sides.  
  
He wants a life without the fame.  
  
He wants a family.  
  
He wants a home.  
  
He wants love.  
  
And for the first time in a long time Harry felt like he could achieve those things.


	5. Harry is kinda over it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is convinced fate is out to get him.

As Harry continued to have meetings with Gringotts, he was unaware of how popular he was becoming in the wizarding world. Again.

Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the so called elegant Lord Peverell who's stunning beauty could make even the most civil of Veela's seeth in envy.

If Harry was to walk out into Diagon alley at given time of day he would notice an unusual amount of dressed up witches and wizards flocking the street without any real purpose for being there in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry does find out about his new found fame it's right before his fifth meeting with Alkor and it was mostly on accident. He went down for a quick bite at the leaky Cauldrons pub area as usual before his meetings, but unlike usual there was a folded daily prophet abandoned by the seat he sat at. On a whim Harry grabed it and unfolded it, he was focusing more on his food and didn't put any stock on how interesting it would be and nearly choked on his pumpkin juice when he saw a grainy picture of him walking towards Gringotts and his name in bold across the page.

Lord Peverell? Or Hoax?

~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sent the messenger owl with a note to Alkor to delay the meeting for two hours as Harry sorted out a small dilemma.

Over the next two hours Harry had many arguments in his head, towards the end he decided that the world was cruel and that he was to be on the headlines for the rest of his life. And Harry accepted that fact, because it was either accepting it or taking a permanent vacation to Italy and live as a hermit who grows grapes.

And if Harry had at least three crumpled drafts to Alkor asking for a price for buying and maintaining a vinard, then that was between Harry and the waste bin.

After everything, the only good that came out of this whole thing, was that Harry now had a new mission for the meeting today. Harry was going to start looking into fixing up the Peverell cottage that was located in Upper Swell, Gloucestershire, England. Close to the wizarding world but not to close and after this development, Harry needed space to wait for the wizarding world to latch on to something else.  
And if that plan fall through than there's always Italy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting only lasted an hour and after every thing was settled Harry was 3814 Galleons 9 Sickles and 4 Knuts lighter and would be moving into the Peverell cottage in two weeks after the very best workers Gringotts had to offer fixing and restoring the cottage to its former glory.

Alkor ever the business man waited till the meeting was at a close to inform Harry of the herd of Pureblood families waiting for him to finish so they could finally meet the elusive Lord Peverell.

And it seemed like today was the day that the wizarding world was gonna shove itself upon Harry, because not even two seconds after exiting Alkors office did Harry hear someone behind him.

"Ah yes, Lord Peverell the talk of the wizarding world"

Turning around Harry was confronted by blond hair and a pointed face. The sneered out comment came from what Harry could only assume was Lord Malfoy who was almost an identical match to Lucius.

And all Harry could think of was Snape, and athough they looked drastically different that comment immediately reminded Harry of Snape. Maybe the Malfoys and Snape were related in some way? Maybe Snape was the lovechild of a secret affair that was covered up?

Stopping those thoughts quickly, Harry straightened his back and Smiling tightly Harry inclined his head lightly to show his respect " And you must be Lord Malfoy, I have to say I read your work on proper Pureblood Etiquette and I fully agree on how to..."

And apparently just like that the floodgates were open and every single Lord and Lady wanted a chance to talk to Harry and were practically in lines waiting for their turns, he met with Lord Nott, Lady Abbott, Lord Black, Lord Greengrass, Lady Bulstrodes and in an ironic twist of fate both Lord and Lady Potter who would one day be Harry's great grandfather and grandmother, and wasn't that an odd experience. And they just kept coming Lord after Lord, Lady after Lady until Harry's brain was filled to the brim in names and achievements their noble houses achieved. Every single one trying to impress the New lord to further their political connections.

After what seemed like hours of harsh interrogation disguised as polite chit chat, Harry finally made his excuses and escaped to the leaky Cauldron to curl in a ball and regret life for what seems to be the thousandth time.

~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The letters kept coming. Somehow his place of residence was leaked ( Harry suspects Tom the barkeeper who was even more loose mouthed in his youth) The letters were coming at such an alarming amount that his window stayed permanently open and little kids would be lined up under his window to watch the owls come and go.

And poor Harry had resorted to having two large bins to separate the letters into categories. The largest one contained requests for tea and to better get "acquainted" with Lord Peverell from families he met the day before and some he never even heard of (There was one that came all the way from Russia).

The second largest of the two bins contained to Harry's horror requests for his hand in marriage that came from mostly older wizard's (Some were still married, Harry burned the one that came from Lord Flint).

Harry focused more on the first bin and shoved the second bin under the bed to deal with at a later date.

Harry after going through the requests came to a staggering 39 requests for tea.

His only saving grace was that the Malfoys, Blacks and Greengrass all agreed to correspond together to plan a small gathering with all 39 families......and apparently that small gathering turned into a summer ball to welcome the newly dubbed Lord Peverell fully into society.

Harry really wanted to know what he did to deserve this.


	6. Excellent or Eggcellent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally doesn't suffer...much. 
> 
> Okay y'all know the drill, if you see any spelling mistakes I would appreciate being made aware of these mistakes so I can fix them. 
> 
> Okay thanks for reading, bye potatoes!!

The ball was to take place in three days time on the eve of a new moon and would start at 9 o'clock sharp. The message that informed Harry of this was very posh and reeked of wealth with gold trimmings on the corners of the finely made parchment. Harry would bet his new Cottage with almost certainly that it came from the Malfoy's  
  
  
  
Twilfitt and Tatting's was Harry's first stop and instantly after entering Harry was attacked by an over eager shop attendee who made it her personal mission to find the perfect robes for Lord Peverell. And after trying on dress robe after dress robe a simple black robe with silver trimmings was selected and paired with black dragon boots, black trousers and a silver button up shirt.  
  
Spending most of his day finding his wardrobe he just wanted the trip to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions to be a quick one and was happy when it was.  
  
After discussing his needs with Madam Primpernelle's they found just the thing and ironically it was created by one of his own relatives, to be more precise his future grandfather.  
  
Sleekeazy's Hair Potion created by Fleamont Potter - Guaranteed to tame even a Potter's wild locks.  
  
And Harry was done being surprised at what fate throws at him. After returning to his room at the leaky Cauldron and putting away his purchases Harry hunkered down for the next three days to brush up on his purebloods manners.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry tried to focus on his breathing, but the anxiety bubbled inside his rib cage, it made him feel sick to his stomach.  
  
When he arrived at Malfoy manor, 20 minutes early as advised by Lord Greengrass, He was informed by Lady Malfoy that Some of the more respected families were already in the ball room waiting to greet him and that the other guests were to arrive soon.  
  
Pushing his nerves to the back of his mind he straightened his shoulders and opened the grand doors that led to the ballroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Abraxas Malfoy's point of view~~~~~  
  
  
Black robes never looked so beautiful on someone as it did on Lord Peverell. With smooth black hair and his head held high, he waltzed in. The soft steps of his boots added rhythm to the soft classical music that played onward without pause. His emerald green eyes scanned the room with a stern determination and then he opened his mouth, everyone in the room stopped to listen, it was like hearing a Phoenix sing for the first time. His smooth voice washed over them like a gentle wave of water.  
  
"Hello Lords and Ladies, I am Lord Peverell as you all know and I would be delighted to answer any of your questions"  
  
And just like that everyone in the room was falling over them selves to talk and coo at the gorgeous smiling Lord. The respectable Lady Black all but salivating at the chance to mother the poor boy to death and let's not even mention how Abraxas own father dotted on the young Lord in his own unique way.  
  
The guests started trickling in and with them came the end of the integration session and the start of Harridan's unending greeting of the in coming Lords and Ladies.  
  
The story of Harridan Peverell was a interesting one, he lived in a secluded place somewhere in Italy with his mostly absent Guardian and had a private tutor, up until he could efficiently self study by himself at the age of thirteen. After his Guardians untimely death at the hands of Gellert Grindelwald's lackey's he fled Italy and came to the British wizarding world to seek protection from Grindelwald and to finish his education by attending Hogwarts.  
  
By the end of it the Blacks all but adopted Harridan and it seemed like his own family was only mere seconds away from doing the same.  
  
And if he was going to have an unofficial brother he might as well introduce himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crowd had a life of its own, the vibrant clothes shine under the magnitude of chandeliers, The people moving in a show of grace and elegance. The dancers like swans floating on water swaying and twirling with the music, moving in graceful arcs, it was very mesmerizing and Harry couldn't help but watch, until he was interrupted.  
  
  
He appeared before Harry, A tailored black robe with a charming green tie. His pointed chin lifted with a proud, pleasant smile. His eyes a stormy grey, so much like his fathers, and his soft, silky looking blonde hair brushed against his wide shoulders. He was charming and smart. His voice was that of any rich boy, honeyed and proud, but Harry could only see Draco in the haughty looks the young Malfoy sent to guests and the light sneer that graced his face when some drunk wizard made a small scene.  
  
But Harry pushed through those thoughts and found himself actually enjoying his time spent with the Malfoy Heir and soon more people of Harry's age started flocking around them until a small circle of young Heirs surrounded Harry and started contributing to the conversation.  
  
All too soon the ball ended and people started saying their farewells until only a few stragglers were left, Harry included as he waited for the small group made up of Malfoy's, Black's and Greengrass's to finish up talking to who Harry thinks might be the German Minister.  
  
After the Minster left Harry approach the small group of purebloods to bid his farewells and promised to keep corresponding with all of them. And after much reluctance from Lady Black and surprisingly Lord Malfoy, Harry was finally able to reach the floo and head to his room at the leaky Cauldron.  
  
Where Harry flopped down gracelessly face first into the welcoming comfort of his bed and layed like that until he grew uncomfortable in his fancy robes.  
  
After changing into his night wear Harry crawled properly into his bed and thought of how much he enjoyed the night.  
  
Harry fell asleep with a smile gracing his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the ball, many families felt entitled to send Harry gifts to either try wooing him into a relationship or to show how beneficial having them as a political ally could be, but for the most part Harry planned to stay out of politics until he graduated hogwarts.  
  
He still kept an eye on any new laws that were going to be proposed or put into action and if Harry really was against anything he would be the first to be seated at the next Wizengamot meeting to help veto the law. But so far it seemed that the ministry of this time was very lax on creating laws and restrictions.  
  
Voldemort it seemed made the ministry twitchy for any type of control and the only way the ministry got that control back was by creating laws to monitor and constrict their people. Something this era never shared even with Grindelwald at large and the muggle London at war.  
  
The gifts where a whole another matter.  
  
The gifts ranged from rare books to homemade sweets ( The Blacks thought he was too skinny, so they sent five different cakes) and the most terrifying of the gifts, a diamond and ruby encrusted picture of Harry himself....sleeping. And that was..Honestly terrifying and Harry could say that without any type of embarrassment.  
  
He warded his room like the world was ending and sent an official message to the Blacks who apparently in the span of a day unofficially adopted Harry and would and he quotes " boil any one alive who even thinks about harming their pretty little Harridan". They instantly messenged back less than an hour later, informing him it was being handled and to enjoy the cakes (The small finger smudges of blood on the corner of the parchment told Harry enough on how it was being handled).  
  
Over the next few days Harry continued to get gifts and letters most of them were appreciated, others.. not so much. But this gift was truly perplexing.  
  
It was an egg.  
  
Harry had experiences with eggs.  
  
Hagrid's dragon egg.  
  
The bloody screaming tri- wizard egg.  
  
Scrambled eggs.  
  
But he hadn't a clue on how to handle an unknown creatures egg. There was no note or anything to trace back to who sent it and thus Harry had no way of knowing what it was.  
  
Which led to a quick trip to Flourish and Blott's with the egg in his breast pocket to keep it warm and after scouring through books Harry came to the conclusion that all he needed was a heating charm and a dark place.  
  
The egg now took up home in Harrys trunk. Harry transfigured a crumpled piece of parchment into a sort of egg shaped bed. The egg it self was under a heavy heating charm and Harry continued to scour books and even went into some pet shops trying to get information and after two days of looking, Harry still didn't know what the fuck it would be. It didn't fit any description in any books Harry could find nor have any shop of the shops heard of it.  
  
The egg had a leather like look to it but was hard and firm to the touch, the color was like a coffee stain on a white surface but with a hint of green and the oddest of all was slight shimmer it gave off when Harry used magic around it.  
  
Harry after exhausting his resources decided to forget about the egg and start getting ready to move into the almost finished Peverell cottage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What Harry didn't know was that on the egg was a toad transfigured into the size of a fruit fly under the heavy Disillusionment Charm -Illusiont-.  
  
And what the sender of the egg didn't know was that Harry would appreciate the gift the most out of all the other gifts.


	7. A Wannabe villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really short....sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, I didn't think anyone would like the story at all, so thanks again. 
> 
> I hope that this chapter clears up some things..  
Hopefully?

It was all ruined. Everything. Was. Ruined.  
  
After her sister married that troll of a man Lord Umbridge, Deirdre Selwyn felt abandoned. First her useless father dying then her skimpy mother runs off with a mudblood.  
  
Deirdre felt like the last respectable Selwyn left.

But that meant nothing to the Purebloods, her family's name was all but dead to them and they didn't care for a woman that couldn't even get a betrothal contract.

  
She had to restore her families dwindling respect if she wanted any of her future heirs to be proud to take the name Selwyn. She would have to marry into a higher pureblood family if she was to get what she wanted out of life.  
  
And she had her heart set on the Malfoy heir or more so the money and lavish life she would be able to have by marrying him.  
  
The ball was the perfect place to draw his attention.  
  
Her pretty bubblegum pink gown was sure to catch his eyes.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Deirdre point of veiw~~~~~~~  
  
All that work to attract the stupid Malfoy heir And what did she get as an award? Nothing! Not even a glace her way from the bloody bastard. He was too busy talking to a black haired harlot.  
  
Her plans of grandor and being envied by witches from all over where being threatened by a whore. And she was not going to sit by and let her dreams be crushed.  
  
Finding out that the harlot was the one they were all there at the ball to welcome was infuriating. But this wasn't going to set her back at all and finding out his place of riddance was laughably easy. It seemed his place was well known by all, even more proof of his looseness.  
  
After thinking about how best to be rid of him she was struck by a rare thought of intelligence and went in search of the outlawed book in her personal chambers.  
Finding the information she was looking for, her rather pleasant looking face split into a revolting sinister grin that ruined any type of appeal she processes.  
  
After she got a chicken egg and summoned a hideous toad. She quickly forced the toad into a deep hibernation with a strong Stupefy Duo and set to work charming and transfiguring the toad to be all but invisible. By the end of it the toad was permanently stuck on the egg and was barly a speck on the shell. Quickly casting a protection shield around the toad and a heavy disillusionment spell she was finally finished with the whole ordeal.  
  
Sending the egg off with one of the more disposable owls her family owned, she felt more confident that in under a month she could continue with her plan.  
  
All she had to do was wait for the scum to die at the hands of the creature and then she'll have the Malfoy's all but kissing her feet.


	8. It's very short, just like our dear Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys : "Wow no posts in a couple of days, this next chapter most be interesting."
> 
> Me : Binge watching youtube videos.  
Me: Finally stops to post a shitty filler chapter.
> 
> You guys: "........."
> 
> Me with a wobbly Smile cuz I know I'm trash: "I'm just- I'm just gonna leave this here...."
> 
> (Me running away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes, I had a small case of writer's block and thought a kinda cute filler chapter was in order. :)

Its been two weeks since Harry moved out of the leaky Cauldron and into the huge cottage.  
  
Moving into the cottage wasn't a problem. No the problem was trying to make the bare and unlived in cottage feel homey and less empty.  
  
So far Harry was making barely any progress in doing so. The only thing really furnished and completed was his own master bedroom and the kitchen.  
  
Harry in an attempt to try to remedy the emptiness was in the middle of converting one of the five guestrooms into a library. But that left four guestrooms empty.  
  
At first it didn't bother Harry that the house was bare and silent, but then it made him long for the burrows warmth and Grimmauld Place constant noise of people always coming in and out and moving around.  
  
It made him feel sick and uneasy to the point were Harry decided to do something about both problems at the same time.  
  
Getting five house elves was ridiculously easy, All the people at the magical creatures department really needed to hear was that he was Lord Peverell and they where all but throwing house elves at him.  
  
He originally was going to get two but once he saw the rest of the poorly dressed creatures he just couldn't bare to leave them at the mercy of other people.  
  
Harry remembers the heads that resided at Grimmauld Place and Dobbys misery at the hands of the Malfoys and Harry couldn't let any of them face that fate.  
  
By the end of it Harry felt more like a mother duck with a trail of five house elves following him to his home then a respectable Lord.  
  
Once home he decided to make two of the remaining four guestrooms the house elves personal chambers.  
  
when Harry informed them of thier new rooms and gave them a bag of Galleons to do what they pleased with, he wasn't prepared for their reactions and in hindsight he really should have after dealing with Dobby.  
  
Pipny the youngest of the elves started bawling while Deeky, Jardy and Zobkey looked close to following her lead. The only one who had enough control over their emotion was Tipney the newly appointed head elf, who graciously bowed till her nose was touching the ground, her high pitch voice reigning out into the empty living room.  
  
"Tipney and the rest be thanking you, kind Master Peverell."  
  
Feeling his face heat up with embarrassment, Harry nervously moved his weight to his other foot and cleared his throat.  
  
"Please, just call me Harry and make yourself comfortable in your new home. I won't call on you unless I need help with something that needs more hands. For the most part you guys can do what you want."  
  
At the end of his small spiel all the elves where sobbing and Harry spent the next hour trying to calm them down which made them cry harder.  
  
  
  
That was two weeks ago and the house elves were almost done decorating thier rooms and even bought some things to make their own clothes with.  
  
They were proudly showing off the mismatched rooms and clothes to Harry, with a childlike glee.  
  
And Harry felt like a proud parent.  
  
  
Harry felt like he was starting to have a family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hogwarts was starting soon and Harry was freaking out.  
  
Not because it would be the first time entering Hogwarts since the battle.  
  
Or because he didn't have his friends by his side.  
  
No, those things where basically non existent compared to what Harry just discovered.  
  
Harry was going to Hogwarts.  
  
But so was Riddle.  
  
Harry was the worlds biggest Idiot.


	9. Harry's protective knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides his own fate. Again.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You. Guys. Are. Awesome!!!
> 
> It was so hard to choose!! I ended up counting them and let me tell you, between Slytherin and Hufflepuff you guys were tied!! 
> 
> And... read on to find the answers.
> 
> I really hope I didn't upset any one, but Harry can be loyal, cunning, brave and intelligent and so can anyone. Which makes it so very hard to decide.

  
Saying good bye to the house elves was hard, made even harder by Pipny silent tears and the others constant sad eyes when they looked at him.  
  
Tipney kept repacking his trunk and adding more stuff that she claims he may need, while Deeky kept stress baking treacle tarts by the dozen for his train ride.  
  
Jardy and Zobkey kept making little gifts and stowing them in Harry trunk and even spelled the mystery egg to show a little family portrait of them all when Harry was near it.  
  
When Tipney discovered the gifts in Harry trunk, she frantically started repacking. Again, for the 6th time.  
  
Finally Harry came up with the idea that on Sunday's they could pop into Hogwarts and spend the day with Harry, which led to an impronto hugging fest.  
  
After the excitement wore off it was back to their antics until it was the day of the train ride, where they all joined him and tearfully hugged him goodbye for a solid hour with Tipney lecturing (Threatening) him about eating and resting towards the end of the goodbyes before popping away with the rest of the elves when he boarded the train.  
  
Tipney was sweet, terrifying but sweet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry already dealt with Hogwarts and alerting the current headmaster to his arrival, it was all cleared and he was to be sorted after the feast to limit any discomfort and Harry thought that was perfect.  
  
  
Harry arrived three hours early to account for the long good bye and also have some quite time to himself. Being one of the first to show up, Harry was quick to grab one of the compartments towards the front of the train and after grabbing a potions book from his library department in his trunk and putting said mentioned trunk away, he settled in to read.  
  
So emerged in his reading he didn't realize the other people slowly filling up the seats by him, until a deep chuckle broke the silence.  
  
Startled Harry snapped his head up and took in the three other people with him. Heir Malfoy was apparently the one to break the silence with his chuckles and had an amused smile on his face. Heiress Greengrass and Heiress Black broke down into giggles at Harry's cute expression of shock.  
  
Huffing Harry set down his book.  
  
"I apologize, I didn't realize I had company."  
  
"Yes, we can see that." Heiress Greengrass giggled out.  
  
Not one to be left out Heiress Black smoothly cut through the mirth.  
  
"You may call me Cedrella, since my family basically adopted you."  
She was still lightly giggling, but she held out her left hand with the back facing up.  
  
With a bow of his head, Harry Gently grasped the dainty hand and lightly kissed the back of it.  
  
"Then you may call me Harridan." And smirked when the aloof Black blushed.  
  
Harry Repeated the process with Heiress Greengrass, now deemed Ethel. Who merely smiled back.  
  
After grasping their forarms together Malfoy also officially exchanged names.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the trian ride talking to Abraxas, Ethel and Cedrella about their summer, what Harry was looking forward to at Hogwarts and the interesting books they were reading.  
before Harry knew it the train was slowly slowing down and people started throwing their outer robes on and preparing to depart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry didn't know what to expect when he saw Hogwarts, In his subconscious he may have pictured the crumbling walls and caved in roofs. But Hogwarts looked to be in pristine condition just like before the battle.  
  
And Hogwarts in all her glory was something Harry would always be amazed about.  
  
  
When he and his little group got out of the carriges that brought them to the entrance of Hogwarts, Harry realized a rather small problem that could lead to bigger one's later on....Where was he going to sit?  
  
If his sorting was to take place after the feast then he would have to sit somewhere else until then. After thinking about it Harry decided to just follow his little groups lead and sit with the slytherins for now.  
  
When he sat down at the slytherin table he got some curious side eyes and some out right staring from some of the younger years.  
  
Briefly smiling at the looks, Harry opted to ignore them and turned towards Cedrella and started asking her simple questions about Hogwarts that he already knew until the sorting started.  
  
The first years were just as scared and nervous as any other past and future first years were. The feast was just as amazing as always, it almost felt like he was back home laughing with Ron and Hermione at the gryffindor table, but instead of red it was green and instead of Ron's boisterous laugh and lack of manners and Hermione's good intention nagging, it was soft chuckles, painfully posh table manners and polite conversations with a hidden sharpness to the words.  
  
After the feast Harry left his new friends after explaining his appointment with headmaster to be sorted and promising to inform them as soon as possible what the results were.  
  
Meeting the headmaster Dippet was uneventful, he was an old man who looked like he hasn't slept in decades and seemed to be in a numb type of daze about the whole preceding.  
  
Seeing the deputy headmaster was strange. He was young, so young that he still had red in his hair and his bread was only to his shoulders. He still had his twinkle in his eyes and wore outrageous robes.  
  
Harry thought that when he saw his old mentor he would feel something. Harry didn't feel a thing. It felt odd to feel nothing at all towards someone from the past, but it cemented the fact that Harry really was starting over.  
  
After sharing polite greeting with Dippet and merely a nod from Dumbledore, Harry was instructed to sit on one of the overstuffed green chairs that littered the room and in the span of a minute the not as ratty sorting hat was dropped on his head.  
  
"Oh, well this is interesting, it seems like I already sorted you Mr. Potter or is it Mr. Peverell now?"  
  
"It's Peverell"  
  
"Yes, well lets see what house you are meant to be in....mmm..gryffindor was your choosing wasn't it? Well it won't do you any good now, not if you want to keep your head down. ..Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad, a thrist for knowledge I see....you could do great things in Slytherin..."  
  
"No"  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, I don't want to do any more great things, I'm done doing great things."  
  
..."A thrist for family huh?, Slytherin may help you with that, but that wouldn't be quite right would it..... best be"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
And that settled it, Harry was really starting over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~🦡Harry🐍~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Headmaster was quick to send out a note to send someone to help him get settled.  
  
And Harry thought it would be his first time interacting with..Riddle who was head boy now, but was pleasantly surprised when a smiling girl who kinda looked like Seamus walked in.  
  
"You must be the transfer student everyone's talking about, I'm Elizabeth, nice to meet you." She was all smiles and was even going back and forth on her soles with pent up excitment. Standing up Harry made his way towards her and shook hands.  
  
"Im Harridan, pleasure meeting you also" Harry was smiling by the end of it and felt relaxed without the proper pureblood manners.  
  
"Mr. Peverell, your trunk and possessions will be waiting by your bed in the Hufflepuff dormitory, I trust that Miss. Hurley here will make sure you get settled."  
  
"Yes, Professor" and Elizabeth huge smile dimmed slightly when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Yes well then I bid you both goodnight, I expect to see you both in class on Monday." Headmaster Dippet dismissed them from his desk where he was already scribbling on parchment.  
  
Taking that as a dismissal, both of them walked out of the office and headed towards the Hufflepuff dorms.  
  
The walk was filled with Elizabeth gleefully explaining certain rules and were classrooms where located.  
  
They were just passing the entrance to the kitchen when Elizabeth paused.  
  
"Sorry Harridan, I have to make a quick stop to ask the elves for somethings for tonight"  
  
Confused and weary Harry spoke "Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, Hufflepuff always throws a little welcome party for the first years to calm their Nerves. Don't worry I'm only asking the house elves if the can drop off some Hot chocolate for the little squirts."  
  
And.....why didn't any of the other houses do this? This was great, did the Hufflepuffs in Harry's year do this? Harry tried to remember if they did, but he was drawing a blank.  
  
Talking to the house elves took about five minutes and ended up with the elves eagerly sending them both with plates of food and promises of sweets and hot chocolate to arrive at the dorms soon.  
  
Reaching the entrance of Hufflepuff was strange. Harry was so used to Gryffindors entrance that it almost felt like he was betraying something.  
  
Pushing those thought aside Harry focused back on what Elizabeth was saying.  
  
"......and the password changes every two weeks, if you can't remember it then ask me or anyone in Hufflepuff to help you. Anyway the password is Dragon Snap."  
  
And at that the entrance hidden doors creaked open and without pause Elizabeth waltzed in, still holding her plate in hand.  
  
Stepping into the common room wasn't as gratifying as Harry thought, the dorms looked the same as Gryffindors exept it was decked out in blacks and pale yellows and seemed like it had a more cozy feel to it then what Harry remembers Gryffindor having.  
  
The room was covered in people all talking joyfully to a group of what must be the new batch of Hufflepuff first years, the perfects were guiding them through rules while the rest of the Hufflepuff were cracking jokes and goofing off to make the nervous first years relax and smile.  
  
Elizabeth joined the fray just as the Prefects were wrapping up and it seemed like that was the que for soft music to surround the room and for the requested food to appear, Harry decided to stay back until he was approached which took about two minutes after he set down his plate of food. A group of Hufflepuff second year girls were quick to drag him to the couch, laughing and giggling all the way.  
  
Harry ended up with flowers and glitter weaved into his hair and his nails painted black with tiny charmed badgers dancing from nail to nail.

He also gathered a small following of second and first year girls who volunteered him to be their own personal guinea pig to practice nails and hair on.  
  
By the end of it everyone was laughing and joking around with Harry.  
  
It seemed like Hufflepuff was the right choice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~❤Tipney ❤~~~~~~~~~~

Tipney was angry, her master didn't eat the food the Hogwarts elves gave him.  
  
When she first heard of her kind master going to the Hogwarts she was quick to pop in and lecture the elves how to properly take care of her precious master.  
  
but it seemed like she would have to take over for now since her Master didn't even touch his plate of food, nevermind the full meal he ate at the feast. Tipney thought he was too small for her liking and would have to correct that.  
  
How was she to be a good elf if her master didn't even take care of himself.  
She needed help and the others would do anything for Nice master Harry.


	10. It's long like Tom's...legs (You adorable perverts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what you've been waiting for!! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, I tried.  
If you see any, let me know ( I swear I read this chapter seven hundred times and I keep catching new mistakes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently went back and reread the fanfiction's that started it all. 
> 
> And I wanted to know what pairings and fandoms were your first loves. 
> 
> Mine was Vampire knight (kaname x zero)
> 
> Comment below with your answers!!

~~~~~~~~~~🐍Tom🦡~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tom heard the rumors, of course he heard the rumors, he would be blind not to notice that Lord Peverell's name was decorating every single newspaper across the wizarding world and every single witch and wizard were gossiping on the streets about the new Lord and the summer ball the Malfoy's were hosting in honor of Lord Peverell. The way they were talking it was like the second coming of Merlin.

Of course Tom was invited to the ball by one of his own loyal subjects, Abraxas his most promising follower always so eager to please. 

But Tom couldn't attend the ball.

He had to detain and nullify a rare cursed object at Borgin and Burkes. Said object made everything around it burst into flames and no counter curse or ward seemed to make it dormant, the blasted thing was consuming most of Tom's time for the better part of two weeks and would probably take up another week before it could be quelled.

Tom planned to make up for missing the ball by securing Lord Peverell under his rule at Hogwarts. Tom was sure earning the loyalty of the new pureblood would be just as easy as the rest of the foolish Lords that he charmed into his court.

With that in mind a day into the start of Hogwarts, Tom approached the badgers table towards his intended prey, who in a a startling development was sorted into Hufflepuff, the bafflement at the slytherin table was amusing when they discovered the Lords new place of residence. Malfoy and Black seemed to be holding back laughs when they imparted that information to the rest of the house.

Not one to let childish things such as house prejudice get in his way of political connections and future followers, Tom continued with his plan to meet the new Lord.

  
Always one to be prepared Tom had a faint outline of what Lord Peverell looked like based off his followers description, a few blurry photos from some newspapers and what little glances he's seen of the Lord himself in passing. Tom had expected the sharp features that all of the purebloods shared and a perfect mask of polite indifference.

What he didn't expect was the delicate freatures that Tom usually connected to angels nor was he expecting the big enchanting emerald eyes that glared at him. The Lords face twisted from its calm expression into one of disdain when he saw Tom and, body tensing like the he was seconds away from spitting curses at Tom.

It would have set Tom on edge if it was anyone else, but taking in the petite form of the Lord, the coffee mug his small hands were clinging to and all the glitter and fake butterflies that littered his wild hair.

Tom felt like he was being threatened by an angry kitten. A very short angry kitten.

Adorable.  
~~~~~~~~~~~🦡Harry🐍~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry reached the great hall he made a bee line for his house table and practically cried when the amazing house elves promptly had a mug of steaming coffee appear. Grabbing it like the world was ending was maybe a little dramatic, but Harry thought he deserved it after the night he had.

The younger years apparently thought staying up till the early hours messing with Harry's hair was smart, Harry had to politely disagree.

And then Tipney popped in along with a very watery eyed Pipny right before he fell asleep to lecture him on proper eating and ironically sleeping. The lecture lasted for two hours, by the time he finally fell asleep breakfast was three hours away.

And then Harry had a nightmare about his friends dying left and right, which made it hard for Harry to get the proper sleep Tipney was talking about.

He abandoned sleep and stayed up for the next thirty minutes to read and brush up on Goblin speak.

By the end of it all he was basically dead on his feet and felt like it was an omen for how the day was to go.

As if hearing his suffering Harry was graced by a loose shoe from one of his dorm mates and immediately tripped and stubbed his toes on his trunk while catching himself.

Maybe he should just return to bed and cry, But the thought was quickly discarded by his protesting stomach.

Sighing he changed quickly into his robes, not tying to even fix the monstrosity his hair has become.

Harry opened his trunk to check on the mysterious egg and grab a book for the great hall, Harry after seeing no change with the egg, headed out. Faintly Hoping for some peace and quiet.

At least it was a Saturday and he had no classes.

But after meeting Riddle, he wanted to go back in time (again) and permanently charm himself to his bed and never leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~🦡Harry🐍~~~~~~~~~~

Every one knows that Harry's Bogart was a Dementor, the physical essence of fear.  
Most thought it would always be a Dementor what would bring more fear than fear itself?

But right now Harry thinks his Bogart might of changed to something that generates so much fear that Dementors may think twice on attacking...

A group of angry Hufflepuffs.

He assumes being on the bad side of the usually happy go lucky group was akin to being told off by a very disappointed Grandmother while accidentally stepping on a blind three legged kittens tail and learning your favorite ice cream flavor has been discontinued all at the same time.

Harry had the pleasure of the horrifying display the very next day after meeting Riddle.

The small group of Hufflepuffs that Harry was with were heading back to the dorms after a quick bite to eat at the kitchens when they stumbled onto a fourth year gryffindor that was harassing a very distraught first year slytherin. By the looks of it the Gryffindor was taunting her to the point of tears.

The Hufflepuffs didn't take kindly to it.

The unlucky block was a mess of tears and shame when he was sent on his way with a still steaming cup of hot chocolate and a blanket that dwarfed him, the blanket was dragging on the ground, his slow walk of shame seemingly making it seem all the more pathetic.

It was a bizarre and very efficient way of dealing with bullying and made the person feel like they disappointed every single one of their ancestors.

And apparently Harry was the only one able to deal with the sobbing first year who was clinging to his robes with a grip like a Grindylow.

Getting her to calm down was tricky but after a few gentle words and a small display of transfiguration that turned a piece of discarded parchment into a small animated snake that had her giggling as it slid around her wrist and slithered into her hair.

Harry was tempted to just flag down a group of passing slytherins to deal with their own, but the grip on his robes didn't lessen and Harry resigned himself to personally dropping her off at the slytherins corridors.

Hoping Riddle was out enjoying his weekend somewhere other then the slytherin dorms was apparently to much to hope for and like a shark smelling blood Riddle seemed to appear as Harry was nearing the dorms, he had a charming smile on his face and he seemed totally at ease in Harry presence. It grated on Harry's nerves more than he was willing to admit.

"Riddle."

The bastard seemed to find his cold tone of voice funny because his charming smile turned in to an amused smirk.

"Harridan."

Internally Bristling at the casual use of his first name, Harry clamped down on his spiteful words dying to escape his mouth and turned towards the first year completely ignoring the bastard behind his back. Riddle wouldn't attempt anything with an audience.

Softly promising that he would spend time with her next weekend and after swearing he wouldn't forget to bring more parchment to make animals with.

Harry finally left her in the hands of her own house without a single glance towards Riddle, who was softly smirking at Harry's retreating back, longing lingering in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~🦡Harry🐍~~~~~~~~~~

Riddle was being fucking nice.

Especially to Harry.

It was like the bastard knew Harry absolutely loathes his very being and thinks it's fun to piss him off.

And Harry hated how that made him feel, angry, confused and most of all creeped out.

That bastard that played at being human was still the same bastard that got Hagrid expelled and Myrtle killed. The same snake face enemy that haunted his nightmares and the same charming manipulative memory in a cursed diary. Except this Riddle was very real and very infuriating.

  
And yet the bastard insisted on stalking Harry.

Riddle was always there, always in Harry's eye sight and always smiling smugly at Harry.

It was driving Harry mad.

And he couldn't do anything about it, his fellow Hufflepuffs thought it was cute that Tom wanted to be friends and the teacher's were all but swooning at the attempt at inter house unity.

Everyone and their bloody owl was watching them like they were a cheesy rom-com that his aunt adored. He couldn't even sneer at the bastard without someone's eye's watching them.

He seeked violence, he wanted to use hexes and curses on the smug bastard.  
But he couldn't, so he seeked revenge in small doses.

His day was always a little bit sweeter when Riddles favorite drink didn't appear and his usually perfectly smooth mashed potatoes had lumps in it. It was petty, but all so satisfying.

House elves were the best.


	11. Comfort is hard to come by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has classes.  
Harry bakes cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* I didn't really prof read the chapter, sorry.
> 
> Me: ( sheepishly creeping in to post a chapter, nervously rubs back of neck, slighty sweating under the glares of the readers) 
> 
> Me: hahaha.... um? Oops? 
> 
> Again sorry for the wait. 
> 
> (Side note) Oh yeah I posted some other short fics if you want to check them out. 
> 
> Okay bye potatoes!!

The Classes were laughably easy. It seemed that when war wasn't literally at your doorstep people deemed it unimportant to cram information into the students heads like the world was ending, because for some students it would end.  
  
The only really challenging class Harry had was potions which he was always rubbish at.  
  
The things they were covering Harry already covered in fifth year, granted he was being taught by someone who would rather see him fail then succeed and in fifth year he had to deal with a rather pesky toad hovering over his every move, but he did retain some of the lessons he was taught.  
  
Over all it was a review for Harry, a really in depth review with him actually fully learning and retaining the knowledge but review either way.  
  
Harry didn't struggle as bad as he thought he would, of course It helps when your potions partner was a potion genius and was all but throwing herself towards you with a topical Hufflepuffs special brand of intense kindness and help.  
  
Merlin bless Elizabeth and her over bearing mother instincts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~🦡Harry🐍~~~~~~~~~  
  
Being a Hufflepuff had it's perks one being almost no shared classes between the slytherins, which means no shared classes with Riddle.  
  
The only class Harry shared with the smug arse was care of magical creatures and it had the added bonus of allowing Harry to witness Riddle being forced to pet and feed creatures he deemed below him, the flashes of contempt and disgust Riddle showed when no one was watching made Harry's day.  
  
Professor Kettleburn had more fake limps than real ones. He was a kind but rather airheaded man who shared Hagrid's love for dangerous creatures and lack of student safety.  
  
The first day in his class professor Kettleburn unleashed a herd of Dokkaebi's, terrible little monsters that kept turning into students possessions and terrifying them. It took hours to recapture them and lock them in crates that were reinforced with the students magic just in case. The bloody things seemed rather keen on stealing Abraxas quills and playing with Harry's hair, tugging and adding flowers to the locks like certain Hufflepuff first years.  
  
Riddle the bastard found the sight of Harry with a group of small demon gnomes surrounding him funny not even lifting a finger to aide him or the rest of his peers, seemingly content with standing back and sending a stinging hex towards any dokkaebi's dumb enough to wonder near him.  
  
  
Harry's hero and everyone else's came in the form of Deeky who Harry was quick to summon after the third failed attempt to get the creatures to let his hair go.  
  
With a simple snap of Deeky's fingers the creatures were nicely transported into their cages and locked it with elf magic.  
  
After a brief moment of confused silence as the creatures popped away, the students were quick to notice Deeky and showered Deeky in praise by the slytherins and Hufflepuffs, some even sobbing in relief.  
  
Seeing the blushing bashfull Deeky awkwardly accept the praises and thanks was weirdly adorable and made Harry want to squeal with cuteness Overload.  
  
He was practically beaming in pride at his adorable Deeky.  
  
~~~~~~~~🐍Harry🦡~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The weekends came quickly with it brought Harry's meeting with the first year he saved.  
  
Who also happened to be Annalise Avery the younger sister to Riddles left hand man and potential future follower.  
Harry had to be extra cautious with his choice of magic and how much he's supposed to know about Hogwarts with her.  
  
The kitchen's Harry decided was a safe place to go, all the Hufflepuffs knew were it was and probably all the slytherins too and after finding out that Annalise didn't know a bloody thing about cooking let alone baking Harry set to work teaching her how to make cupcakes.  
  
By the end of it they were both covered in flour and frosting. Laughing and teasing over the remains of shared chocolate batter and left over vanilla frosting.  
  
With promises of doing it next weekend they both parted ways with smiles on their faces, their own batch of cupcakes held in their arms and a quick cleaning scourgify from Harry.  
  
His fellow Hufflepuffs were cautious when he first left to meet the first year but quickly changed their mind, some even encouraging the inter house friendship as long as the sweets kept coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~🐍Tom🦡~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom was not one for sweets, but even he had to admit that the cupcakes were delicious.  
  
Made even sweeter by the thought of Harridan making them for Tom, even if it was unknowingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~🐍Tom🦡~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tom pride's himself on having excellent control of his emotions, it was never a thing he struggled with.  
  
Until now.  
  
Seeing Harridan hanging around Black and Greengrass was difficult and made him want to rip them apart. His rage at the sight of them giggling over pieces of parchment on the library table had his magic lashing out, book flying off the shelves near him. The loud bangs only barley being stifled by a strong and quick muffling charm. It would do no good for the unsuspecting people of his rage knowing he was watching them.  
  
The rational part of his brain was screaming at his pathetic show of control, it was screaming that they knew that the group was only studying together as friends and nothing could come out of it, both girls were betrothed and Harridan seemed to be rather draft when it came to seeing anyone's interest in him.  
  
That liitle quirk of Harridan's was both Frustrating for Tom and also a rather adorable show of innocence that made the thought of corrupting him so much more appealing.  
  
Of course just when the rational part was finally gaining some control Abraxas decided to join Harridans little group sitting way to close to Harridan, their arms brushing against each other.  
  
Being rational and in control seemed to be a foreign concept around Harridan, the cracks on the library windows could attest for that.  
  
Tom was merely seconds away from doing something drastic and rather bloody when a note appeared in front of Harridan.  
  
With a quite pop that echoed in the quite room that made Harridan flinch back in surprise almost knocking over his ink in his haste to grab his wand.  
  
An interesting reaction to something so minor, one that Riddle will exam on a later date, but for now he wanted to focus his full attention on what was happening at the table in front of him.  
  
Abraxas ever the nosy one without any type of personal space grabbed the note and unfurled it only to be shocked something awful by the way his face screwed up and he produced a rather girlish yelp.  
  
Harridan it appeared had recovered from his shock and broke out in soft laughter the sound was beautiful and contagious within seconds the whole group was giggling. Tom himself couldn't stop the slight smile that appeared at the sight of Harridan's joy.  
  
The tiny Hufflepuff was quick to Grab the note back from the much larger blonde slytherin and rather than read it and sate everyone's curiosity he stuffed it in his bag and continued with his studying laughing at the dramatic acts the slytherins did in response.  
  
Ignoring the childish display in front of him, Tom was left to wonder who the letterwas from.  
  
A secret admirer perhaps? The rage that was put aside at Harridans happiness came back with a vengeance at that thought.  
  
Who ever the sender was Tom will find out and they will wish that they never even thought to hold an ounce of Harridans affection.  
  
~~~~~~~~🐍Harry🦡~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gringotts letter appeared during a study session with his slytherin friends and Harry after a quick laugh at Abraxas expensive was quick to put it away in his bag for later knowing it was the results of his bets and nothing of major urgently or concern.  
  
After they said their farewells. Harry headed towards the Hufflepuff dorms pulling out the letter as he went, he was just about to break the seal when he felt the folded parchment being neatly grabbed from his hands.  
  
Blinking at his now empty hands, Harry turned around to find the corporate of the theft. Only to come face to chest with what had to be a bloody giant.  
  
Not a giant just a freakishly tall smug bastard. Who had Harry's Gringotts letter in his hand and was ignoring Harry instead the bloody arse was studying the fancy crest of Gringotts with interest.  
  
"Riddle. Give me back my letter." The bastard paid no heed to the angry words and continued to ignore Harry, humming a distracted response.  
  
Harry made a grab fro his letter only for it to be lifted out of his reach. Curse his forever short stature to hell.  
  
"What business does Gringotts have with you?"  
  
Huffing at the rude question Harry stopped trying to get his letter back and was quick to reply, sarcasm lacing every word.  
  
"Oh I don't know maybe it's something to do with my newly acquired Lordship?"  
  
Riddles eyes narrowed with suspicion his hands loosened on the letter allowing Harry the opportunity to launch up and grab back his letter.  
  
Getting off his tiptoes, Harry smirked smugly at the concealed look of displeasure that crossed Riddle face at losing his leverage.  
  
Lifting his head up Harry turned around and without a glance back continued on his way, leaving the seething slytherin behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~🐍Harry🦡~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The letter from Gringotts was as expected informing him of his success with his bids and the amount won.  
  
Which after a bit of lazing around the commen room, Harry decided on a walk around the Hogwarts grounds to relax.  
  
  
  
Leaning against the castle stone wall and watching his breath swirl in the nights cold air was more relaxing then he wanted to admit.  
  
The stars were peaking out between the dark cloudy sky making the whole moment perfect and rather painful, the constellation Sirius was named after was in full view and so was the bright full moon which made him think of Remus. It felt like a hit to Harry's very heart.  
  
He was so busy dealing with everything, he didn't even realize what he left behind or even worst what he lost.  
  
Everything that happened during the past couple of years was finally catching up to him and it was, it was painful.  
  
Going into the past meant that his life wasn't going to be a constant stream of commotion anymore.  
  
Harry had no distractions from his pain. No distractions from the very real nightmares that pulled at Harry's very soul.  
  
Hermione and Ron were probably frantically looking for him, Teddy wouldn't even remember him.  
  
And that thought sent the walls crashing down, the broken pieces creating stairs allowing the monsters in Harry's head to climb.  
  
Sirius terrified face as he fell through the veil.  
  
Remus's bloody hand as he loosely held onto his wand even in death.  
  
Tonks naturally brown hair shinning through as her magic left, her hair that would never change into colorful shades again.  
  
Fred's body being cradled by a sobbing Ms. Weasley as George painful screams echo hauntingly in the hall.  
  
Cedric's lifeless eyes staring up at him.  
  
Lavender's pretty clothes ripped open, exposing the bloody slashes left behind by Fenrir's claws on her stilled body.  
  
The lonely funeral held in Snape's honor. Only a single lilly gracing his tombstone, a hero that would never be acknowledged.  
  
Hedwig's body falling out of the sky.  
  
Moody's death that plummeted everyone's hope.  
  
Dobby's death that quelled Harry's rage and made him feel hopeless and empty.  
  
Colin's pale body..  
  
The scared frozen eyes of his fallen peers who were forced to pick sides.  
  
All too young.  
  
All too scared.  
  
All dead.  
  
  
Harry should have died, he should have surrendered, he should have taken the curse. He should have... He should have done everything differently.  
  
It clawed at his throat.  
Burning his eyes.  
Making his ears ring.  
It was Hard to swallow.  
Harder to breathe.  
His very heart ached and it felt sore.  
The pain felt real, it ripped through him.  
His mind was gone in a torrent of regret.  
Gasping at air hurts.  
Living hurts.  
  
The tears blurred the sky into a black mess the star's blinked out of existence the moon the only white. He felt his body slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. His knees against his chest one arm wrapped around them while the other was covering his mouth, trying to muffle the sounds of his sobs.  
  
He didn't notice the warm body beside him or the hands grabbing him and moving him until he was leaning against the warm chest, his tears being soaked up by a robes fabric, he was too drained to do much except try to calm himself down.  
  
He could barley hear the frantic questions being hurled at him. The hands awkwardly hovering over him, if he wasn't having a full blown panic attack he would have found the sight of Riddle's terrified eyes and awkward attempts at comforting hilarious.  
  
Finally after what seemed like days, the sobs stopped only those odd little Hiccup that only happen after a really good cry fest was left. Tears were wiped away the only sign of what happened was Hardy's red eyes and the drops of tears on on Riddle's robes.  
  
Silence was heavy in the air, neither wanting to move or talk about what happened. Finally Harry thought it was time for him to face the issue with his quickly dwindling Griffndor courage.  
  
"Thanks." The words came out rough and slightly hoarse but it was heard nevertheless.  
  
The silence came back and Harry took that as his cue to leave, moving away from the heat of Riddle's body, Harry stood up and took one step when he felt his hand being grasped looking down at the piercing dark blue eyes that seemed black under the dark of night. Harry felt the uncomfortable feeling that his soul was being examined.  
  
"What happened?" The words came out softer than Harry ever thought possible for someone like Riddle it almost like he cared and that made Harry pause.  
  
"That's no- " Harry cut himself off, he didn't even know how to finish that sentence. Taking a second to consider his words he finally decided on a simple answer.  
  
"Don't worry about it Riddle, it's nothing that concern's you." Harry gently pulled his hand from Riddle's loose grip and left towards the entrance of Hogwarts with his dignity in shreds.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~🐍Tom🦡~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Tom did his nightly patrol of the hallways as his status as head boy demands he expected to come across couples and lost first years.  
  
Not a distressed Harridan, especially one that didn't notice Tom even talking to him. The whole thing was wrong and made bile crawl up his throat, panic rushed through him and made him frantic to fix whatever was causing the usually feisty and stubborn Hufflepuff to cry.  
  
The Hufflepuff was in his own world not even reacting to Tom moving him against Tom's chest. Within seconds Tom felt the tears soaking through his robes and shirt, Harridans shoulders were shaking with silent sobs the sounds muffled by Harridan's hand.  
  
Tom kept shooting out questions trying to figure out what happened or if he was hurt without any type of response from the still sobbing Harridan.  
  
Tom was practiced with comforting terrified first years, but the comforting was usually empty words and simple reassuring touches like pats or on the more annoying ones hugs.  
  
Tom didn't have a clue how to comfort a distraught 7th Year Hufflepuff, especially one that seemed to hate his very guts and one that Tom was quickly growing obsessed over.  
  
After what had to be close to two hours, Harridans sobs stopped with only a few oddly cute one slipping through. The shoulders that rested against his chest stopped shaking and silence penetrated the space around them only the sounds of the wilderness around Hogwarts stopping it from being more awkward.  
  
The sound was broken by a quite voice that was thick with the heaviness of recent sobs.  
  
A single "Thanks" hung in the air for a long time as Tom tried to figure out how to respond. He felt the shoulder against him tense and then Harridan got up, the empty space filled with cold air highlighting the sudden lack of heat Harridan provided.  
  
Tom was quick to grab Harridan's arm, staring up into the green eyes that showed the redness of tears.  
  
"What happened?" Tom spoke quietly, making sure his words were comforting, lacking the usual smooth sternness of his voice.  
  
Harridan started to answer but cut himself off his half finished sentence fizzling out. The green eyes continued to stare at him never looking away as the owner considered his answer finally Harridan opened his mouth and answered.  
  
The answer only raised more questions for Tom. Of course it concerned Tom anything that made Harridan distressed concerned Tom. Ridiculous.  
  
Tom considered what happened to Harridan as he watched the petite Hufflepuff head inside..  
  
Maybe it was the Gringotts letter? What the bloody hell was on that letter to cause that reaction. But that can't be right, Gringotts business can't evoke that type of despair. It had to be something else.  
  
Whatever it was Tom would eventually find out.


End file.
